spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Lord of Time
The Other Lord of Time is the ninth episode of the show, Time Travellers. Plot The Tardis lands in Cardiff to get two unwanted visitors, one of them is the Vashta Nerada and the other is uncommon to the Doctor that even he is scared. Transcript *(The episode begins in Cardiff, part of Wales in the United Kingdom close to France and Norway. The Tardis has metalized near the Roahl Dahl Plass and the Wales Millennium Centre, the year is 2008 - around April.) *Doctor: Right, a little recharge...! *SpongeBob: But you also said before that... *Doctor: Near to a transport hole, it's a harder way to recharge the Tardis. *Patrick: Even with my acquired intelligence, this may not be possible. How can this machine charge up. *Doctor: This machine can require radiation by this place. I might explain when we get more time. This should take another couple of minutes. *(In a helicopter above them, a woman in a jump suit starts to jump out and flies to ridicoulus heights of air, just as she is near to the height of the roof of the Wales Millennium Centre, she opens her parachute to land safely near the Tardis.) *Doctor: Two more minutes. *(The woman gets up from the pavement near the Tardis and the Wales Water Tower and walks to the Tardis doors with her helmet still on. She opens the doors as the Doctor, Patrick and SpongeBob are surprised as this person is changing the controls of the Tardis.) *Doctor: Who the hell are you? *(The woman takes off her helmet to reveal a black haired woman.) *Woman: But who are you, Time Lord? *Doctor: What? *(The titles start on the show after we zoom in on the Doctor's surprised face. Afterwards, the Tardis dematerlizes from Cardiff and elsewhere.) *Woman: Don't be like that, let's have a certain look at your face. It looks like... your tenth. Nice. *Doctor: What do you mean, by tenth? *Woman: You know Donna Noble, right. I know her. *Doctor: She's not dead? *Woman: Well, of course. Ha ha. *Doctor: But why are you ACTUALLY here? *Woman: I saw your Tardis. Pretty distinquishable. *SpongeBob: Fix the chameleon circuit, will you? *Woman: Oh, I could easily fix that. So, where is your destination? *Doctor: South west of the Hackonda Plains. *Woman: A typical dystopia. *Patrick: You mean, utopia? *Woman: No, Mr Starfish. I actually meant dystopia. *(The Tardis crashes mid flight. Nothing is working at the moment.) *Woman: Ahh... The shadowz. *Patrick: Z or S? *Woman: S. *Patrick: Really? *Woman: No, sorry. Z. Wait, let's just call them - The Vashta Nerada. If you have two shadows, run now. *Doctor: There's a way of burning them, we'll need to get the centerforth of the Tardis. *SpongeBob: Oh, not again. *(The woman walks off as Patrick follows her, the Doctor is kept occupied by the scanner.) *Patrick: What were you like before now? *Woman: A different person, actually a male. But I do remember... *(We cut to a blurry memory of someone with a doctor's mask and a needle.) *Human Doctor: We're going to inject this into your blood stream, you will start to change later on. *Man: Can we get this over with? *(The medical doctor injects it in his blood stream, he starts to groan and shake about.) *Man {shouts}: Get out!!! *(The doctor gets out of the room and runs through corridors as the experiment kneels down, feels pain and looks at his hands as they glow in a orange and yellow color as he loses control of his body and starts to change as he screams when he starts to change into a brunette woman. This new woman looks at herself before stepping through smashed glass that was smashed during the regeneration.) *Woman: However, Mr Starfish that was ages ago. Now, since you've told me about my past life, what is it for you? *Patrick: Do I have to? It's mostly the same thing without all your regeneration malarky. What about your name? *(The woman whispers near Patrick her name but we don't hear it.) *Patrick: I won't tell him just yet. *Woman: Well, he won't get a heart attack or hearts attack. *(A bridge with a big ball full of orange energy is where Patrick and the mysterious Time Lord are located.) *Patrick: What is that? *Woman: Looks like a big ball of energy latching out from The Eye Of Harmony. *Patrick: And what would that be? *Woman: The power source of the working functioning Type 40 Tardis you're in right now. You see those black parts. *(She is pointing to the black spots.) *Woman: Oh yes, those must be the parts devoured by these Vashta Nerada. Which is a little weird because... oh no. *Patrick: What? What seems to be the matter? *Woman (a little peeved): Well, the Vashta Nerada are the piranhas of the air. They feast. I think there might be a way into killing them. *Patrick: Which would be? *Woman: Well, as it looks for now. We may need to blow up the Tardis to escape this. But I'll tell you this... Count our shadows. Mine, most formally. I don't want to die again. Okay? *Patrick: Okay then. Where can we blow up the Tardis? *Woman: Back where we started! Come on! *(They then run back into the central control room.) *Doctor: So what's the culprit? *Woman: It's the Vashta Nerada, eating away at the Eye of Harmony. *Doctor: Blow the Tardis up. Only chance. *SpongeBob: But that would destroy it. *Doctor: No chance. *(He sets all the controls to blow up the Tardis as just before the Vashta disappear and the Tardis is back to normal.) *Doctor: Okay then. Now, after all of that I don't know your name. *Woman: I told the starfish. So, it's Lilithena... or the Mentor. *Doctor: Oh. (He starts laughing...) Thank you! Now, let's get going to OUR dystopia. *Lilithena: We have to go through there? *Doctor: If you don't like it. You can stay here. *Lilithena: You've got to be kidding. *Patrick: Don't be late. *SpongeBob: Same to you. *(The episode ends on SpongeBob's face.) Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost